


2:30

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: While waiting for Dick to show up to their training session, Tim has to deal with Jason.





	2:30

**Author's Note:**

> another request this time for 'rough jaytim' u vu! as always, im at jtredactedsionis on tumblr!!
> 
> Note: implied tim/dick/jason relationship

‘I'll be there at two thirty!’

‘Running behind, sorry!’

‘Ten minutes!’

Tim lets out a small grunt as Jason knocks him to the mat again. He remains on his stomach for a few seconds before looking towards the clock. Six thirty seven. Dick was supposed to be here _four_ hours ago. His last text was _three_ hours ago. Tim would be worried but he knows for a fact Dick is with Damian and that means Damian probably dragged him into something just to stop him from meeting Tim for their sparring session.

Honestly, Tim wouldn't have come if he had known Dick invited Jason, too. That being said, he doesn't actually know if Jason was invited or just showed up and won't leave. Dick usually doesn't leave out information like that on purpose.

“Tired already, baby bird?” Jason asks. Tim pushes himself up again and pats out the front of his clothes. It's just supposed to be some good natured sparring, a way to get some frustrations and pent up energy out- as if Jason has ever been good natured in his life. He's playing dirty. He usually does.

When it's Dick, Jason is often deterred from this either by Dick boring him or scolding him by not fighting dirty in response. Tim is going to go ahead and say it's usually the scolding part that works because clearly Jason isn't getting bored of kicking his ass. He'd just go home but Dick _does_ have to show up sometime and he wants to see the look on Damian’s face when Dick suggests it's late and the two of them, and only the two of them, can go back to his place for the night instead.

Tim gets back in stance and Jason does the same.

“Weren't you trained by _the_ best?” Jason asks. “I guess that's why she's still the best and you ain’t.” Fine, he wants to play dirty, Tim can play dirty. They begin another round. This time when Jason actively ignores their ‘no holds’ rule and tries to grab the front of his shirt to throw him off balance, Tim ignores their ‘not the face’ rule. He jabs the palm of his hand into the underside of Jason's chin and knocks him a few steps back.

There's a brief pause where Jason arches a brow of disbelief at him. As Tim expected, answering Jason with more dirty play just escalates the situation. They get back into it and clearly, Jason has taken his reply to mean _all_ rules are out the window. Which is great. This is exactly what Tim wanted. Why not get into a ruleless grudge match with Dick’s short tempered brother. Sure.

Jason has no qualms using his size to his advantage, aggressively moving forward to herd Tim out of their fight space and off of the mat. He's trying to get Tim pinned down in a corner. No thanks. There's no way he's letting Jason knock him out, either. Tim puts a stop to this quick, suddenly moving towards Jason’s imposing figure and kicking his foot against the inside of Jason’s. It's just enough to change his balance and Tim grabs one of his knees and knocks him to the mat with a thump.

Okay, that was satisfying.

Tim watches as Jason rolls over onto his hands and knees to shake himself out before getting back to his feet. He almost expects Jason to lash out and retaliate without warning but honestly, he doesn't seem mad. Which is shocking, really. Even when he grins, it lacks malicious intent. Tim is weary but not ready to look a gift horse in the mouth. He watches as Jason walks away and Tim moves back into their ring.

“Let's make this more interestin’,” Jason suggests which sounds like a terrible idea. He throws Tim a training staff, a little softer and harder to do serious damage with, and picks up one for his own. Is he serious? Now Tim is especially weary. Jason _knows_ Tim is better with a staff than he is. He either has something up his sleeve or he's hoping to best Tim at his own game for entertainment’s sake.

Tim doesn't really get a chance to answer before Jason is on him again. They exchange rapid blows, filling the room with sounds of wood against wood. Jason is resourceful and despite his size and appearance, he's more precise than he is strong. Obviously today he's decided to throw that all out of the window in order to try to hit Tim as hard as he possibly can head on. Why Tim ever agreed to this is the first place is a fucking mystery.

Jason's still quick and dodging isn't really the better option here. He's waiting for it and Tim isn't going to let him have a free shot. Tim's resourceful too, though, and Jason is huge. As much as Jason is trying to corral him, that means Tim is leading. Watching Jason pull back just to get his staff caught in a rack of equipment is so rewarding. The annoyance that blooms over his face is brief before Tim goes on the offensive.

He hits Jason hard in the elbow, making him lose grip of his staff, then promptly throws him off balance with a blow to the neck. Jason grabs the other end of his staff firmly and surely considers making an attempt to wrestle it from him but Tim simply uses the extra leverage to kick his foot hard into Jason's chest. He grabs the front of Tim's shirt as he falls back and Tim goes down with him, using his staff to pin Jason to the floor by his neck.

That feels like it might have been a little too easy but hell if it isn't satisfying after getting his ass kicked all night. Jason catches his breath but Tim doesn't release his hold even a little, staff pressed firm into the top of his throat. He knows Jason too well.

“‘ight, ‘ight,” Jason finally says, pushing Tim's staff away. “Uncle.” That doesn't mean Jason isn't going to attack him out of combat but it at least means they're done here. Tim pulls back. He looks down at Jason briefly before climbing off him and flopping down on the mat close by to close his eyes. Today's been a bust. Dick will make it up to him later he knows but he had actually been looking forward to using a little sparring to relax.

Jason moves onto his stomach then hands and knees and Tim glances at him to see what he's doing. When it isn't much, Tim closes his eyes again. He's not even tired. Jason gets closer and Tim, honestly, wouldn't mind another scuffle right now. He can be just as mean as Jason. Instead, Jason leans down to kiss him; hard and rough and pushy. Tim answers only half heartedly, lips parted enough to let Jason's tongue explore his mouth.

When Jason pulls back, Tim looks up at him with an arched brow.

“What?” Jason scoffs mildly. Tim shrugs a little.

“You're not usually interested in fooling around with me unless Dick's around,” he says simply. And even then, it's usually Dick orchestrating it.

“Maybe I'm gettin’ tired of waitin’,” Jason replies matter-of-factly. Maybe Dick did invite him- and also failed to mention sparring wasn't, in fact, the goal of the day. Tim's also pretty tired of waiting. “Got a problem with that?”

“Not really,” Tim says as if he could take it or leave it. He's more curious as to how Jason thinks this is going to work without Dick. Jason throws a knee over Tim's waist, straddling his middle and then leaning down over him again. Arms rested on the mat on either side of Tim's head, Jason kisses him again. Tim responds in full this time.

The soft click of Jason's tongue piercing against his teeth always feels a little weird in his mouth. Tim pushes back, pressing his tongue against Jason's and almost immediately earning a nip for his effort. That's how they're going to play it, is it? Jason would obviously like to dictate this event and Tim isn't too interested in that. He reaches up to wrap his hands around Jason's back, feeling his strong shoulders before making his way down. Jason really is a big fucking guy; there's a lot to hold on to.

Jason bites him again so Tim bites back. This gets a disgruntled noise from Jason like for some reason he wasn't expecting that. Tim does it again. He can feel Jason's hard on against his stomach already and he has to wonder when Jason decided this was the way he wanted their sparring to go. Jason kisses him rougher, more teeth and tongue than lip, and Tim runs his hands down to palm his ass. Flat but- Tim squeezes his thighs. More than enough thigh to make up for it.

He's always wanted to fuck Jason's thighs.

“You little perv, don't you know to keep your hands to yourself?” Jason growls. He loves antagonizing- well, Tim mostly. Tim feels up his thighs more fully, a pointed gesture of rebuttal and Jason snarls.

“I don't know anything,” he assures sarcastically. Jason sneers at him. He can act mean and rough all he wants, Tim knows it takes very little to get him to show his belly. In fact- he leverages himself against the mat and in a sudden move, rolls them over to pin Jason beneath him. With Jason's thighs around his waist already, it's fairly easy to keep him pinned. Not that Jason stands for it for long. Before he can get an opportunity to try anything, however, Tim grabs his pecs firm with both hands. The noise he gets out of Jason is its own reward really but his pink face is nice, too.

“Well,” Tim says and he runs his thumbs over Jason's nipples through his shirt. “I know you have nice tits.” Jason bares his teeth as he closes his eyes, face flushed and hands tight around Tim’s wrists- but not moving them. Tim knows how to disarm Jason. Of course, he doesn't do it often mostly because he likes catching Jason off guard with it but he does know. He pinches Jason's nipples and watches the little shudder that goes through him.

“You little perv,” Jason snarls but the tent in his pants betrays him as usual. As much as he likes Dick showering him with affection and attention, he likes a little rough housing now and again too. It's likely he gave up on Dick showing long before Tim did and, unsurprisingly, has been trying to rile Tim up for a while now. He probably should have noticed sooner.

Nonetheless, he thinks he can indulge Jason for today.

Tim gropes Jason's pecs in his hands, feeling the firm muscle and listening to the way Jason's breath catches just slightly. He pushes his hips forward to grind his own semi-hard cock against Jason's ass. Jason glares at him but it lacks any additional snarky comments. Tim brushes his fingers over Jason's nipples again as he drags his hands down his chest and to the waistband of his pants, making short work of the button and zipper with nimble fingers. The grip Jason has on his wrists doesn't budge but still, he makes no attempt to push or pull or stop.

Pushing the front of his jeans and boxers down, Jason's aching cock springs to attention immediately. It's already shiny with precum and Tim finally shakes one of his hands free to stroke him. Jason's mean facade is fading quickly and the growl he makes peters out into a muffled noise as Tim works his hand along his shaft in a twisting motion. It's always interesting to see how far Jason will let him go- always further than Tim expects. He licks some precum from his fingers and Jason glowers at him again; impatiently anticipating.

“So you do know how to shut up,” Tim comments off handedly.

“Just realised I was wastin’ my breath tryin’ to explain how much of’a creepy little shit you are,” Jason replies. He really does talk too much. Tim moves, grabbing Jason's thighs on his hands and pushing them down from around his waist. Jason’s look immediately takes a turn for the uncertain, almost as if he's worried he's actually gone too far and made Tim stop. Instead, Tim grabs his arms and holds them out of the way to kiss him again. This time, Jason doesn't try near as hard to wrestle control from him, letting Tim take what he wants from tongue and teeth.

Tim threads a hand through his hair and pushes Jason's head back against the mat firmly, urging another annoyed growl from his throat. He moves up, straddling Jason's chest and pinning his knees in Jason's shoulders. Light as he is, Tim still knows where to put the pressure down to make Jason wince. He reaches to undo his own pants.

“Your tits are almost nice enough to fuck,” Tim says and it is sheerly to see the shade of red Jason's face and neck turn. He pulls his cock free and strokes himself to full hardness before Jason's face. Jason's eyes flicker between his face and his cock.

“Almost?” he repeats back with a sarcasm that nearly fails him. “Ouch, my feelin’s.” Tim grabs his hair again, tangling his fingers in the white forelocks and yanking his head up this time. Jason snarls back at him but Tim just presses the tip of his cock against his lips.

“How will I ever live,” Tim replies flatly. “Open.” Jason debates complying, staring at Tim's cock nuzzled against his mouth for a moment, before parting his lips slightly. Tim thrusts in immediately. Jason's warm, soft mouth almost makes up for the fact that he exclusively uses it to say rude things. He ruts into Jason's mouth shallowly at first, dragging his cock against his tongue and reveling in the sensation.

“Lick,” he instructs. Jason looks less than impresses at the order but does it anyways. He draws his tongue along the shaft and laps at the tip, his warm piercing adding an extra sensation that makes Tim sigh contently. Getting into his own groove, Jason licks and sucks without needing any further persuasion. He bobs his head as much as the position will allow and twists his tongue around the head with each pass. Jason’s affinity for oral definitely makes him a good cocksucker at least.

But he can do better than this.

Tim pulls back again and Jason runs his tongue over his teeth with a smug grin. It fades a little when he realises he's not fully sure what Tim is up to but he tries not to show it. He moves above Jason so his knees are on either side of his head and grabs the bottom of his chin to jerk his head back. Of course, this gets another snarl out of him but it’s all for show. Jason doesn’t actually _do_ anything- and if he didn’t like what was going on, he definitely wouldn’t let it continue.

The position cranes Jason awkwardly, hoisted up on his forearms with a slight arch to his back in order to comply with the way Tim is holding him. With his other hand, Tim presses his cock back to Jason’s lips. Jason takes too long to decide and Tim pinches his adam’s apple between his thumb and forefinger hard, causing his mouth to part enough for him to thrust back in. He gets a disgruntled noise for his effort. Tim pushes to the back of his mouth and from this angle, he can see the prominent bulge in Jason's neck as he pushes down his throat.

Jason gags briefly, the angle doing him no favors, but recovers quick. Tim ruts against his mouth shallowly until drool runs down his cheek then draws back enough to let Jason catch his breath. Once he has, Tim repositions himself to be able to fuck Jason's mouth as hard and quick as he wants and thrusts back down his throat. The suddenness seems to catch him off guard because Jason gags again and Tim groans as his cock is squeezed.

“You're a lot nicer when your mouth is full,” Tim says and this time, Jason is in no position to offer a snarky retort. “I wonder why that is.” He grips Jason's neck as he fucks his face relentlessly, feeling his cock move in his throat with each thrust. As much as he was looking forward to sparring to burn off some energy, this is a decent runner up. Jason arches weakly under him, his hard cock dripping precum onto his stomach like a broken faucet. The fact that Jason is enjoying this so much just makes it better.

Tim doesn't let up, exclusively seeking his own pleasure. If Jason wants a breath, he can either signal to him or just push him off. Which, unsurprisingly, takes a while. He can see when Jason's chest starts to tighten and the arch in his back gets greater as he tries not to struggle. It's only when Jason actually starts to gag that he seems to realise Tim doesn't plan on being considerate. There is a brief moment of stubbornness that doesn't last him long before he's reaching to roughly swat one of Tim’s thighs.

Tim sighs like it's a huge pain in the ass before slowly pulling back. Jason tosses his head back up, coughing on precum and his own spit as he tries to catch his breath again. He rolls over onto his hands and knees.

“Are you _tryin_ ’ to fuckin’ kill me?” he snaps and his voice is rough in a way that makes Tim particularly satisfied.

“You'd pass out long before you died,” Tim assures.

“Figures a freak like you would prefer them unconscious,” Jason says mildly. Tim doesn't say anything but when Jason looks at him for the lack of retort, he makes a contemplating face.

“Somnophilia would be interesting to try,” he comments. Jason coughs for a different reason. He tosses his head down as if he's trying to breath right but the tips of his ears are bright red. That's an even more interesting reaction. Perhaps Tim will have to pry more into that later. For now, though, he really just has a one track mind. He gets to his feet and Jason watches him quietly as he pulls the lube out from his utility belt.

“Awfully presumptuous to assume your gettin’ that far,” Jason scoffs. Tim puts his foot in Jason's side and pushes him over roughly. Jason irritably swipes at him and Tim plants his foot firmly on Jason's chest. Needless to say, Jason is far too big and Tim too small for this to be _physically_ effective but he doesn't need it to be. Jason remains put- _begrudgingly_.

The rules of their engagement are clear; if Jason wants Tim to stop, he'll say so.

Tim gets down, pressing his knee in the middle of his chest, and strokes Jason's dripping cock in his hand. Jason muffles a grunt. When Tim starts yanking his jeans further off, Jason actually moves to help him. Not that Tim is surprised; Jason's been goading to get what he wants this entire time. He runs his hand along the inside of Jason's thigh slowly, appreciating the feel of his toned muscle, then yanks him onto his side.

“Watch it,” Jason snaps and Tim ignores him as usual. Instead he pushes one of Jason's thighs over the other and runs his thumb between his cheeks. He feels Jason shudder when he pulls him open, showing off his twitching rim. Tim pours a hearty amount of lube down Jason's hole before applying more to his fingers. Jason grunts and clenches his fingers in the mat as Tim pushes an unbridled finger into him straight down to the knuckle. He's tight but he takes it easy.

Tim pushes a second in, working past any resistance and twisting them. He thrusts them in at a steady, grueling pace. The noise Jason makes is somewhere between uncomfortable and impatient. He moves onto his stomach, buries his face in the mat, and leverages himself on his knees to cant his hips for Tim. In return, Tim reaches under him stroke his aching cock to the same rhythm. He doesn't take a particular amount of time prepping him, only making sure he's well lubed and a little loose.

Jason huffs a sound as Tim pulls his fingers out and Tim grabs his thighs to reposition him. He slicks his own cock, stroking it in thoroughly before rubbing himself against Jason's hole. Jason shudders with anticipation. Instead, Tim pushes his thighs together with his hands and slides his cock between them. His strong thighs tense around him as Jason is caught off guard and Tim hums approvingly. He rocks between his thighs, his hard cock grinding against Jason's sack with each one.

“What the hell are you doin’?” Jason demands but his voice is too uneven to really pull it off.

“Fucking your thighs,” Tim replies. “Squeeze them together tighter.” Jason's face is flushed when he drops his head again but he does as he's told, clenching his thighs together and squeezing Tim's cock. Tim groans quietly. _This_ is nice.

But he'll have to come back to it when he has the patience for this.

When he pulls back again, this time he catches the tip of his cock on Jason's rim and thrusts into him all at once. Jason chokes out a noise at the sudden intrusion and claws at the mat beneath him, his back tense and his hole tight. Tim sighs in pleasure as he grips Jason's waist to hold him steady. He doesn't wait, pulling out to thrust back in roughly. Jason's thighs tremble.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he rasps out breathlessly and tries to brace himself on his forearm. Tim doesn't bother waiting for him to settle or adjust, either. He fucks him hard and fast and rough, enough so that Jason has trouble keeping himself upright and eventually just presses his face into the mat. Any comments he might have had are thoroughly forgotten about as he drools in pleasure. If this was what Jason wanted everything he was mean to Tim, Tim probably wouldn't mind so much.

Tim’s fingers dig into his hips until he's sure to leave bruises and he thrusts into Jason so hard, it rocks him forward against the mat. Again, he's more interested in his own pleasure than anything else. Jason curses and groans but fully formed thoughts don't happen. Tim’s own noises are thoroughly lost under Jason's. He always liked fucking Jason; reducing his large, intimidating form down to a trembling mess of need.

It's satisfying.

Jason comes without Tim touching him, spilling his seed on the mat below. It causes him to clench down even harder and Tim flutters his eyes closed with a moan. He pushes in deep, rutting against him with hard, jabbing motions and feeling him shudder and clench around him. Tim plants a hand firm into the small of Jason's back as he comes, making him arch his back at the perfect angle to stuff him as deep as possible.

The room is filled with Jason's breathing.

“Really? You had to come in me?” he asks mildly.

“You wouldn't let go,” Tim replies. He grabs Jason's ass to forcibly hold him still as he pulls out. Jason makes a half hearted attempt to kick him and Tim presses his thumb into his stretched hole. That shuts him up pretty fast. As rough as Tim was with him, he's obviously over sensitive now. He pulls Jason's toned cheeks apart with his thumbs to show off his red, twitching hole before leaning in to run his tongue over his rim. Jason jolts.

“What- what the fuck do you think you're doin’?” he bites but Tim's a little busy to bother answering. It's fairly obvious, he thinks. He pushes his tongue in and feels Jason's thighs weaken at the overstimulation.

“I want to say I can't believe you but honestly, _I totally can_.”

“It was an _accident_. Don't be dramatic.”

Jason actually kicks him this time. Tim puffs out a noise at the sheer panic strength Jason kicks him away with and rolls over onto his stomach. Okay, that actually hurt. As quick as Jason gets his jeans back on and fixes his shirt, Tim hastily tucks himself back into his pants. Jason's on his feet first but Tim takes a moment to recover from Jason trying to kick his ribcage directly out of his chest.

“Jason?” Dick asks as he and Damian round the corner. “What are you doing here?” _Not_ invited. “And what did you do to Tim this time?”

Tim lifts a hand to give a weak thumbs up and a muffled, “I'm fine.”

“I was lookin’ for you,” Jason scoffs. Tim can't help but grin into the mat at the sound of his voice; scratchy and breathless. Dick arches a brow at him. “What? Since you weren't showin’, Timmy boy and I had some brotherly bondin’.”

“Brotherly bonding,” Dick repeats. Tim sits up and rubs the forming bruise on his chest briefly before getting to his feet. Dick gives him a concerned look but Tim just shrugs nonchalantly. “Whatever. Why don't you have some ‘brotherly bonding’ with Damian since he's obviously decided to take some pages out of _your_ book.”

Jason and Damian stare at each other.

“Gross,” Jason says.

“I'm so sorry, Tim,” Dick says, touching Tim's arm gently. “Why don't we go back to my place and watch a movie or something instead? I think we're both a little too sore to sparring now.” Damian, sure enough, looks utterly offended. 

“Or something, yeah,” Tim agrees. “It's alright, Dick. Hanging out with Jason was okay.” Dick gives him a look of disbelief but Tim seems the brief look of surprise pass over Jason's face behind him. He reigns it in quick but his face remains a dull red that has nothing to do with what Tim has said. No, he almost certainly has cum dripping down his thighs.

“Come on,” Dick says, taking Tim’s hand. “Let's go.”

“Don't look at me,” Jason grumbles down at Damian. “I ain't takin’ you nowhere, brat. Maybe to an orphanage.”

“If you're going to limp all the way there, I doubt we'll make it in time,” Damian answers blandly. Dick gives Tim a knowing look as they leave and again, Tim shrugs but can't help his grin. 


End file.
